


Deep Breath

by xxrealitywarperxx



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dan, Brat, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom Clockwork, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, My First Smut, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Top Clockwork, sub Dan, this one technically is my first lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrealitywarperxx/pseuds/xxrealitywarperxx
Summary: A stressed Clockwork puts a bratty Dan to good use.





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of smut but haven't written it before.  
> (Read: I'm really kinky and an expert in procrastinating)
> 
> I've also no idea how to write smut so have this un-beta'd mess

Dan's eyes were closed, his mind quiet, enjoying the peace that surrounded him. Clockwork was in a meeting with the Observants and, given past experience, that was going to take a while. He shuffled absentmindedly, his knees spreading slightly as he readjusted himself as best he could through the restrictions of the chains that held his arms and legs down. It wasn't exactly comfortable but he could manage.  
  
His eyes opened slowly as the sound of a door caught his attention, the purple-clad, ever-changing ghost approaching him. Dan smirked behind the gag as he struggled to enunciate. "Bad day?"  
  
Clockwork raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. "You are aware that I cannot hear or understand you through that gag, aren't you?" Dan's attempt to shrug was restricted and almost non-existent but it looked like Clockwork got the gist. The other ghost was still, barely moving at all, a look in his eyes that Dan didn't recognise.  
  
When he moved, he was fast, darting down to hover just out of reach of Dan's body, the dark ghost stiffening in surprise. Clockwork spoke softly, right into Dan's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive blue skin. "How would you like to help with my stress..." he paused, nipping the lobe, causing an unwelcome shiver to run through Dan's body. "...pet?"  
  
Dan had never been more thankful for the gag than he was in that moment as a soft moan escaped him. His eyes hardened almost instantly, ignoring the pleasure Clockwork had sent through him as he glared at the other ghost. Clockwork chuckled. "That looks like a yes."  
  
Clockwork raised a hand and ran it before Dan's eyes. A soft material appeared, blocking his vision and tying itself off behind his head. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying his best to ignore the pleasure that raced through him and ran straight to his dick as Clockwork slowly took his senses away. A low chuckle came from before him, Clockwork pushing against his chest and the chains warped, moving his arms and legs apart before pinning him to the wall. Dan cursed against the gag. He was spread-eagled. It was going to make it impossible to hide what Clockwork did to him.  
  
Clockwork's voice seemed to manifest in Dan's right ear. "This next thing is going to be very temporary." As Dan's eyebrows creased in confusion, his ears blocked, the dark ghost jerking in surprise. His breathing sped up, it now being the only thing he could hear as he tried his hardest to sense Clockwork.  
  
The Time Master's fingers appeared on his chest, soft, light and gone again. Dan almost whined at the loss. Again they appeared, feather soft down his neck before disappearing. Dan's back actually arched at that. Clockwork seemed to take that as positive feedback, his lips ghosting Dan's neck, peppering the skin with the softest kisses Dan had ever experienced, the dark ghost letting out a soft moan of tortured pleasure. He felt Clockwork smirk against him before disappearing again, leaving Dan to writhe slightly against the pleasure he didn't want to be feeling.  
  
Clockwork spent the next... however long, touching Dan softly. Most with his fingertips, sometimes - if Dan reacted well - with his lips. Dan had his lips pressed together, fighting the ever-growing urge that told him to beg for Clockwork to stop teasing. He would not beg. He wouldn't.  
  
Dan yelped through the gag as Clockwork's tongue pressed against the fabric that contained his bulge. A low growl built in his chest, his muscles straining as he fought against his restraints. Clockwork's lips twitched up into a smirk and the vibrations that followed showed that he laughing but Dan was too busy ignoring his borderline painful boner to care about that.  
  
The block over his ears disappeared and sound came rushing in so quickly it was almost overwhelming. The quiet ending of Clockwork's chuckle made the dark ghost simmer with combined fury and desire.  
  
Clockwork's lips ghosted his ears, his breath tickling Dan's earlobe as he spoke. "I'm going to remove your blindfold and gag in a moment. When I do, you are going to look up at me and beg for your orgasm."  
  
Dan's entire body tensed. It was a direct order, which normally wouldn't matter, but Dan had a tendency of succumbing to orders in the bedroom. Few had figured it out; he was such a dominant that it never would have crossed their minds. And here Clockwork was, playing straight into that role with no hesitation.  
  
The blindfold and gag vanished, Dan having to blink quickly for a moment to adjust his vision. Clockwork was staring at him expectantly, waiting for Dan to obey his command. But with a lot more willpower than he knew he possessed, the dark ghost fought against his own mouth.  
  
Clockwork's eyes narrowed in disapproval and he grabbed Dan's jaw, forcing the other ghost to look at him. His voice was a deadly quiet, the sound sending chills down Dan's spine. "I told you to beg."  
  
A soft whine escaped Dan, his lips pressing together quickly, afraid he'd start begging if he opened his mouth. Clockwork noticed the movement, a small smirk appearing.  
  
Dan felt Clockwork's hand slide down from where it sat on his jaw to wrap around his throat and squeeze. Dan's eyes widened and his hips bucked up slightly, his muscles tensing in response. His mouth opened, small, choked sounds escaping.  
  
"You are not allowed to come unless I say so, do you understand?" Dan's pupils dilated at the Time Master's words, letting out another choked sound that was more arousal than breath-related. Clockwork's hand loosened slightly, just enough for Dan to gasp out – almost unwillingly – "Yes!"  
  
"Very good!" Clockwork seemed happy that Dan had responded in a way he'd expected but the praise had Dan whining softly, wanting to do anything to hear those words again. And Clockwork noticed.  
  
"You like being praised?" the purple ghost asked softly, his hand moving from Dan's neck to his hair, running his fingers through it. "Answer me, pet."  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
"Hmm." Clockwork's gaze was thoughtful, fingers absentmindedly continuing to run through Dan's hair, the dark ghost leaning into the touch as best he could. Clockwork's eyes focused on Dan and with a quiet voice, he said, "Beg for me."  
  
Another choked sound but Dan couldn't resist any longer, words that he barely processed tumbling past his lips. "Please, please, sir, please, let me come, please, sir, sir, I need it, please!"  
  
Clockwork's breathing was rough and heavy staring at Dan with intense desire. The chains holding the dark ghost began to move, pinning him back to the ground. "You are not to come before me, understand?" Clockwork spoke as he lifted his robes up, exposing his very hard cock to Dan who began to salivate almost instantly. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Prove to me how much you want it." A chain appeared around Dan's neck, pinned to the ground behind him, meaning he'd choke if he leaned forward.  
  
It didn't matter to him. As soon as Clockwork gave him permission, Dan's entire body was tilting forward as far as it would go, aching and choking as it did. He was well short of his target but pushed a little further, his long tongue darting out and flicking the very tip of Clockwork's dick, the other ghost letting out a ragged breath.  
  
"I thought you wanted it," he said, taunting, his voice hoarse. A sound resembling a whine choked out from Dan, pushing himself a tiny bit further but to no avail. He had to lean back to draw in heaving breaths but before he could push forward again, Clockwork's length was shoved in his mouth and down his throat, Dan gagging in surprise before his throat constricted and Clockwork was _moaning_. The sound had Dan's eyes fluttering as he spasmed, willing to choke if it meant Clockwork was pleased.  
  
Clockwork pulled out slightly, giving Dan the slightest reprieve to inhale before he was back to grinding in Dan's throat, breathing heavily as the dark ghost's eyes pooled with tears. Dan could hear him muttering but struggled to make out the words. He picked up "–so beautiful like this" and felt his entire face flush in embarrassment and pleasure.  
  
Clockwork's movements were become erratic, no longer giving Dan any breathing time at all. While the ghost _technically_  didn't need to breathe, the familiarity and habit of it made his lungs burn at the lack of it. The Time Master's fingers had knotted themselves into his fiery hair, tugging slightly, leaving Dan's scalp to tingle at the feeling as his long tongue continued to wrap itself as much as possible around Clockwork's length.  
  
They were both starting to spasm. Clockwork was reaching his orgasm and Dan was reaching unconsciousness. As his eyes began to flutter, Clockwork pulled out from his mouth completely, Dan whining slightly at the loss. With two quick thrusts of his hand, Clockwork came all over Dan's face, the dark ghost swallowing the little bit that ended up in his mouth.  
  
Long fingers held his jaw, tilting his head up to face Clockwork, his eyes glazed. "What do you say?"  
  
"Thank you, sir," Dan answered breathlessly. "Can I come now too?"  
  
Clockwork's head tilted before he pressed his foot between Dan's legs and against the very prominent bulge, Dan gasping and grinding up as he did. He bet down, breath almost warm against the blue skin and said, " **Come**."  
  
The husky order had Dan thrust up with a cry, coming hard in his pants. As he fell back down, gasping at the high, eyes glassy, Clockwork walked away, leaving Dan to recover from everything and then promptly begin to hate himself for every sound that escaped his traitorous mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes a fic where a typically Dom character "lets go"*  
> Also me: *writes a fic where my favourite typically Dom character gets wrecked*
> 
> So... clearly I'm living vicariously here, I just need figure out which side of the spectrum I'm on.
> 
> ALSO! Always do aftercare with your subs kiddos, that shit's no joke.


End file.
